


Implication

by bensonbound



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Favorites, Feelings Realization, Fighting, Jealousy, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensonbound/pseuds/bensonbound
Summary: “Amanda you don’t....maybe think you’re being a bit jealous here?”“Carisi it’s just.....I work my ass off for Liv’s trust and Tamin comes in here...and gets it without trying!”
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Kat Tamin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Study

“So did this date with Gina go well?” Amanda snickered as a well dressed Kat rushed in the squad room upset.

Despite her clear praise for the woman, Rollins felt a bit insecure as she took in the other woman head to toe. No jewelry except for a black choker, a tight midnight blue dress clinging to her curves, and platform heels that made the already naturally 6’0ft woman, even taller.

”Turns out Gina’s husband met us at the bar” Kat dropped her purse on her desk and took off her heels.

”Ouch” Amanda leaned back, playing with a pen Noah gifted her last Christmas.

”I mean do get me wrong,” Kat sat down “I would have much preferred to have found out after my itch was scratched....ya know what I mean”

”Sure” Amanda began to get uncomfortable with the conversation. She knew all about scratches, her children and past relationship with Nick Amaro proved it (though she never regrets having her children). However, Kat was all about trying to bond.

Call if her natural behavior of pushing people away but Amanda wasn’t too fond of joshing around with people she barely knew. Kat may have joined the team but she has a Peter Stone problem, wanting to be friends way too fast. She put on a front of enjoying the younger woman’s company whenever the both of them hung out with Liv but for the most part, it was for Liv. To try a little bit and show her friend she could be a friendly coworker.

”Captain in?” Kat stood up.

”Oh yeah...she’s close to leaving now but I don’t think....where are you going” she leaned in her seat and watched the other woman walk off into the Captain’s office.

—————————————————-

Olivia has seen the two women talking from her office, flirting more like it, and wanted no parts of it. At least not at the moment.

She laid her hands in head, seething over her recent phone call from just a few minutes ago.

“Tracy listen I know you wanted nothing to do with him but at least show up to his funeral”

“I’m not doing this, Olivia”

She heard a young child’s squeal in the back, her guess was her niece thought she was being addressed. Her heart sunk at the thought of her only blood relative left who also just happened to share her name.

“Please, Tracy” she said. Suddenly she felt like her brother, seeing what it was like to get a shred of sympathy from this woman.

“I said no...goodbye”

Yup, she had a headache coming.

And a knock on the door made it even worse.

“Captain?” she lifted her head and saw Kat, standing there in a beautiful outfit.

“Date didn’t go well, Tamin?”

“You should become a detective” both woman laughed at her corny joke, possibly Benson’s first genuine laugh of the day.

Once their laughter died down Olivia frowned and stood from her desk.

“I guess it’s time I head out” she grabbed her purse and closed her laptop.

“Why don’t I walk you out” Kat said and by the way she sounded Olivia didn’t think it was up for discussion.

Both woman passed a few desks once they exited the office, until Olivia stopped at Amanda’s desk. Kat continued and didn’t notice her Captain was beside her til she reached the front desk.

“Amanda you coming? It’s late” Liv gave the blonde a soft smile and leaned against her desk.

“Nah, I’ll leave in a little bit I got some more paperwork to catch up on,”

“Amanda, you can just finish it later,” Liv smirked.

“No no, I’ll finish it, want to make it easier for you I know you’ve been busy lately,” Amanda said sympathetically.

Olivia looked down, nodding. Amanda could tell she wanted to say more but before she could urge the older woman to voice her thoughts, Kat called for her on the other side of the squad room.

“Coming!” Olivia called back, a bit annoyed. Amanda got some pleasure out of it and the two women smirked at each other.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Amanda”

“Seeya”

The blonde watched the older woman stand back up and walk towards the rookie, but not before her eyes lowered and lingered a bit.

Blame it on the tight burgundy pants the Captain decided to wear today. 

She was happy the older woman couldn’t see it her but she couldn’t help her blush when she realized Kat saw her fawning, throwing her a smirk, and following the Captain to the elevators.

—————————————————-

“You don’t have to walk me to my car, Tamin” Liv snorted. 

Kat shrugged.

Olivia began to feel like the woman wanted something or had something to get off her chest. She was always talkative but she had dealt with plenty of coworkers and people on her squad to know when they got quiet they had something bothering them.

Maybe it’s something she had especially seen in Carisi. When her young detective now ADA would become shy and quiet (something not normal for the man who’d y’all your ear off) all it took was a “What’s wrong” before he went on some sort of rant.

“You also should put your shoes back on, who knows what’s on these streets”

Kat laughed, swinging her heels in her right hand. 

“Trust me Captain I’m good” 

Both women looked both ways as they waited at the sidewalk. Benson’s car was just on the other side.

“Looks clear,” Kat mumbled and before thinking, she touched the Captain’s back and led her across the street.

Olivia was flabbergasted the short way to the drivers door of her car.

“Oh, uh thank you, Kat” Olivia rushed, her face becoming warmer.

Even more so when the younger woman opened her car door and gestured for her to get inside. Olivia gaped for a moment before climbing in, the door closing shut once she was safely inside before she could do it herself.

Benson rolled the window down giving Kat a playful frown.

“I can help myself you know,”

“Just take my hospitality in stride, Cap” Kat smirked, except there was something different about this smirk and Liv hoped it wasn’t what she though it was (cause many of the men who ever climbed in her bed had the same one) “Besides you might not see it again,”

Olivia laughed as she threw her purse in the drivers side seat.

“Hey uhhh Captain,” Kat cleared her throat.

I knew there was a problem. “Yes,” Liv sighed but gave her a soft smile, willing to lend an ear.

“My uhh date....she’s married so we won’t be going out again. Ever,” Olivia knew the younger woman was strong but she could tell she was hurt and it seemed more than just not getting laid. 

“Oh Kat I’m so sorry”

“Yeah, it’s fine” Kat sniffed and Olivia could tell she was keeping tears at bay. “Annnyyyywayy I uhhhhh got tickets to some artsy show this Saturday. These tickets were expensive and I just wanted to see if you maybe wanted to go“

“Why not ask Amanda” was Olivias’s immediate response and Kat frowned making the older woman feel guilty. 

“Amanda and art?”

True.

Benson watched the officer and saw she looked a bit embarrassed and crushed. With UC work and constant hanging out with her and Rollins, she got the feeling Kat didn’t have many friends...if so any. Just like her and the rest of the squad.

“You don’t have to say yes, Cap. I just didn’t want an expensive ticket to go to waste” 

Olivia bit her lip. “With Noah I never know what’s certain” Kat’s frowned deepened “But I guess I can go to this show”

Kat has to stop herself from jumping, finally glad she wouldn’t go to this show alone. “Thank you, thank you”

“I bet you only asked me cause I’m the only one who can name more artists besides Van Gogh and DaVinci”

“Let’s save art history for the Museum, okay?” Kat smirked.

Olivia laughed until they both heard their names being called from a few feet away.

Amanda gripped her cross body bag and look at them in confusion. The blonde walked over to the other women. “I thought you guys had left?”

“Oh we were just chatting about some things” Kat implied before Olivia could speak.

Olivia glanced at her and gave a soft smile. “Yeah nothing serious. Anyway, I have to get going ladies, get home safe”

Amanda started at Kat’s hand as she leaned in and patted Liv’s arm. “You too, Cap”

With one last nod they both watched their Captain drive off.

Amanda frowned at Kat as they both stood on the sidewalk alone. It was almost like a stand off though Kat was clueless to the tension.

“I’ll see you later, Rollins” Kat smiled and walked off.

“Yeah,” Amanda said, suddenly feeling alone as she stood in the cold.


	2. Tension

Kat was annoyed.

Amanda was angry.

And Benson, unlike the rest of the squad who saw this as some sort of entertainment, was tired of the both of them. She had no idea what was the problem between the two women but all day had been arguments, mostly started by Rollins. Liv knew the blonde wasn’t Kat’s biggest fan but she had always been cordial with her. However, today all hell broke loose and she had to admit Kat was trying her hardest not to fight there blonde.

Anything the officer suggested or said was constantly being shot down sarcastically by the blonde, and most were followed up with a personal jab. Benson didn’t think Rollins had been this bad with Carisi or Amaro.

And it seemed a other argument was about to ensue. 

“I’m leaning towards her neighbor,” Kat leaned back in her seat and only directed her thoughts to Benson, “He has a key to her place, he seemed anxious when we asked about her and he-“

“Wow, Tamin that’s really convincing” Rollins snorted.

Benson sighed and dropped her head in her hand already prepared to break up another argument.

“Well considering there were no signs of a break in and the vic says she never let anyone in, clearly it has to be someone with access” 

“You ever heard of a lockpick”

“I have Rollins but CSU said there was no signs of that either,”

“So you’ve decided to just accuse a worried friend who lives across from her since you can’t think of anything else? For all we know she could just be remorseful of a one night stand. A suggestion Tamin, don’t go around making accusations without the proper steps,”

Kat dropped her pen on her desk with a loud smack. “Well Rollins unlike you I don’t happen to sympathize with rapists, you would think someone like you would have more sympathy in the matter,”

The whole squad room then became silent, and Benson couldn’t even berate them cause she was in shock. The Captain glanced between Rollins and Tamin. In her 21 years she’s seen arguments but never an argument go to physical blows but she was afraid it might this time.

Rollins stood up from her desk, her chair scratching across the floor was the only sound to be heard.

Benson wasn’t even sure if she or anyone else was breathing it was so quiet during these two women’s stare down.

It was Kat though who first looked away, seemingly guilty about what she said.

“Rollins I didn’t mean that I’m so-“

“Go to hell,” Rollins sneered at stomped off towards the locker room.

Benson looked after her in shock as everyone else in the squad stared at Tamin before looking at her.

“Everyone get back to work” and she didn’t feel she needed to shout it as everyone heard her small voice and pretended to get back to work, glancing their way every so often.

Benson slowly looked at Tamin and shook her head.

“Captain I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for it to go that far I’m-“

“Kat I know...you aren’t the first to make a low blow trust me Rollins has even made some herself hell I’ve made a few towards her....once even implying what you just did”

“How’d that go?”

“I mean I felt like shit,” Kat chuckled not used to hearing her Captain speak with such language, “we ignored it and just...kept going and vice versa with what’s she said to me. But Kat I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,”

“Yeah,”

Benson took potty on the younger woman and stood up to lean against her desk, staring down at her through dark lashes (not that Kat was paying that attention to her powerful chestnut eyes). “If it makes you feel any better I did get confirmation for our little outing tomorrow”

Kat smiled and leaned forward, her right arm brushing against the Captain’s leg. “Really?! Th-that’s great!”

—————————————————————

Amanda sat on the bench in front of her locker, her knee bouncing erratically as she tried to control her breath. A few officers came in to collect things and saw her but after what they witnessed no one dare spoke to her, just grabbed what they needed and left.

Amanda calmed herself down before putting her head in her hands. 

She should have seen it coming. She didn’t know why but today Kat had grated her nerves and while she never snapped at Benson, the older woman’s constant praises of dumb ideas or of the officer pointing out the obvious made her want to go in on the Captain too. 

Benson. Now as she calmed herself down she felt shameful at the fact the older woman must be disappointed in her. She had initiated the heat today and after her recent promotion she knew her Captain had to be disappointed in her....and disappointment was worse than anger. Anger she could handle, just like with what Kat said. She’d get over it but the tired look on her Captain’s face she wouldn’t.

Nevertheless, she didn’t think she would ever be friends with this eager ass kisser who’s sitting downstairs across from her Captain.

Rollins rubber a hand down her face before going to the door, taking a long deep breathe, and walking back downstairs.

As she thought of different apologies to give her Captain she saw the older woman not where she expected her to be. She expected the older woman rushed back to her office and locked herself in there, not leaning on the desk of Tamin and laughing with her when she just insulted her senior detective.

Suddenly she was fucking pissed again.

As she walked closer she heard their conversation. “So do we have to dress down for this museum or is it just a casual thing?” Benson laughed. Kat thought for a moment before she replied “Casual but like...fancy casual does that make sense?” Olivia laughed “No, it doesn’t” 

“Captain” Amanda spat as she didn’t even wait for a reply. She gently grabbed the Captain’s arm and walked them into her office . Not one to be manhandled Olivia sighed and sat at her desk, creating distance.

“You guys are going out?” Amanda hissed.

“Yes, Rollins,” the older woman sighed putting on her glasses.

“Rollins?” Amanda felt as though she’d been slapped. The older woman was clearly annoyed with her and although she may have brought attitude to the squad today, she felt like an enemy.

“Amanda” Liv said calmy, “just what is this about? You’ve been snappy all day,” 

“I’m sorry” the blonde shrugged but Liv didn’t hear sincerity in her tone. The older woman stood back up and gently took her arm and sat down on the couch, the younger woman plopping beside her. “Is everything okay Amanda?” The blonde shrugged “I know Kat feels bad about what she-“

“Don’t” Amanda snapped “I don’t need you playing peacemaker especially for Kat. Until she apologizes to my face I’m not gonna feel any different”

Olivia nodded and looked down. “Of course....I just don’t want a cat fight in my squad room” she jokingly added.

“I’d win,” Amanda mumbled. Oliva chuckled and patted her arm. “Don’t I know it,”

The older woman saw the blonde fight a smirk and even felt her calm down, her body relaxing under the palm of her hand. The blonde looked at her, this time more shameful than angry, “I am sorry Liv,”

“It’s okay,” Liv whispered, patting the other woman’s arm.

“So you and Tamin going out,” Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed. “Amanda I don’t know about you but I’m too old for the clubbing scene, don’t worry we’re going to an art show,”  
Amanda cringed, “exactly why I knew you didn’t want to go,”

“I’m not opposed,” Rollins said shyly, “you know you could get me into art and all that....painting stuff,”

Olivia laughed “Well Kat only had one more ticket....how about next time I’ll take you to the symphony,” Amanda nodded and smiled, “I’ll have if Kat’s into it too, make it a girls night out for the three of us”

Amanda’s smile quickly went away and she pulled from the brunette. Olivia, confuses at her sudden change, went to say something but was cut off when Kat jogged into her office.

“Hey, that guy we were talking about, another rape matching that exact MO just happened on 34th” 

“Where was the neighbor” Amanda said, looking at her Captain’s title plate not either woman in the room.

“Uhhhh,” Kat looked down, “just called his job, he’s been there for the last nine hours, the rape happened just an hour ago. He hasn’t left the register since”

“Hmmm” Amanda said, and it took everything in her not to be petty and say ‘I told you so’.

Olivia sighed and stood up. “Okay Tamin why don’t you get Fin and go to the hospital,” she looked down at the blonde who still refused to look away from her desk, “Amanda why don’t you and I go to the apartment, see what CSU has to say” 

Benson left no room for arguments as she grabbed her jacket and walked out her office. Tamin looked at Rollins for a moment, hoping the blonde would look at her so she could properly apologize. However, the blonde never spared her a glance and brushed past her as she followed the Captain.


	3. Thoughts

“Amanda, I can’t go anywhere when you’re talking my ear off,” Olivia snorted into the phone.

_“I just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay?”_

“Amanda, I’m fine,”Olivia leaned her phone against her shoulder as she struggle to find a dress for the evening. And after finding out Kat was wrong about the dress code, she texted Kat for just how fancy she should be dressed and all she got in return was a ‘Turns out serious classy’ And the young woman hadn’t been very much help. “Just where are you, Amanda? It sounds loud,”

_“Oh, I’m at a bar with Carisi, he ran off to the bathroom,”_

“Ah” Olivia figured something was going on between the blonde...well blondes. Especially given their loud explosion in the squad room earlier in the year, she hadn’t seen something that bad since Nick’s wife stormed in and after the tension and Carisi’s intense (a bit dramatic) defense of Rollins against Kat, she figured something romantic was arising. 

And it seemed Carisi’s move to the DA’s office took away the obvious conflict of interest.

_____________________________________

**_BAR_ **

Amanda frowned at the tone of the one syllable that came out Olivia’s mouth. She stopped picking at the label of her beer bottle and sighed.

“Liv....don’t” Amanda wasn’t one to beat around the bush and after Kat and a rookie officer at the squad room had implied she was dating Carisi, she was getting fed up.

Even with Carisi himself.

He was a good friend, helped with the kids and all but she didn’t want to use him. She could have used him like she used Nick and Declan but after finding a stable relationship with a man for what almost seemed like ever in her life, she wasn’t about to waste it for one quick fuck.

_“I didn’t say anything Amanda”_ The blonde heard a drawer shut and could imagine Olivia in her underwear, rushing around her bedroom.

Wonder if it’s lace. Wait, what? Must be the beer. Amanda shook her head as if she was going to wipe the image out her mind, but it still lingered. _“_ _But Amanda you do know that there’s not a conflict of interest, at least I hope not so you’re always-“_

“Stop,” she groaned, almost as if the older woman was her mother and was embarrassing her. Which she was. “There is nothing going on between me and Carisi,”

_“Yeah, but there could be if you wanted to”_ Olivia teases and Amanda swore she could picture that woman’s signature smirk.

“Yeah well after you and Haden, I think you should know it doesn’t end well,”

Silence. No teasing, nothing.

Amanda sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “Liv, I’m sorry....I don’t know it just irritates me when people think me and Carisi are a thing, like we have to be fucking cause-“

_“ You’re a man and a woman with a good stable and loyal relationship”_

“Yeah,”

_“Trust me I’ve been there....I’m the one that should be sorry I didn’t mean to imply anything but come on Amanda...Carisi has feelings. Be it Carisi or whoever I just want to see you get back out there”_

“Says the woman who never goes out” Amanda laughed and she was pleased the brunette did the same, the tension vanishing from their conversation.

_“I’ll have you know there’s a tall dark and handsome fellow taking me to an art show,”_

And just like that the tension was back, well on Amanda’s irrational part at least. She knew the older woman was joking but what she said just bothered her.

“Hey, Carisi’s coming..” it wasn’t technically a lie, she saw him leaning against the bar, flirting with the bar tender, clearly wasting time when he should be getting her another drink (that she felt like she really fucking needed at this point).

_“Ok, I’ll let you go. You guys get home safe okay?”_

“Yeah”

_“Goodnight,”_

“Yeah, night”

_____________________________________

Olivia stared at herself in the mirror, still a bit worried by Amanda’s attitude. She figured that talk about it tomorrow, since they always planned to take their kids to the park for Sunday.

She sighed and brushed her dressed. It was a sleeveless white dress that clung to her curves, a slit exposing her left left just a few inches below her thigh, and to top it off she wore cream colored heels. Her hair was in curls and her makeup was light.

Though she wondered what Kat was wearing, especially her shoes. The younger woman just happened to be one of the few women she’s ever met in her life to be taller than her, something she found endearing if anything.

“MOM KAT’S HERE!” Olivia sighed, although she was a middle aged mom she needed to remind Noah her ears worked just fine and shouting in their small echoing apartment wasn’t necessary.

“Coming!” The Captain grabbed her clutch which held her cards and badge and rushed out her bedroom.

As she made her way to living room she looked shocked at her officer. Kat sat on her coffee table (though she didn’t approve of anyone doing such a thing) with her legs spread (manspreading?). The older woman had seen the women dolled up for the undercover stings but nothing prepares her for the younger woman to be dressed in a clean midnight blue women’s suit with a few buttons at the top left open.

“You look great!” The younger woman mirrored her smile as she stood up and twirled. Olivia rolled her eyes at her antics and Noah’s giggles enabling it. The boy already fawned over the new addition to the team and Olivia knew it was only cause she was sneaking her son candy and battle suggestions whenever he visited the squad room.

Kat stopped her spinning at looked at the older woman head to toe. Olivia blushed a bit before Kat even met her eyes. “You look fantastic, Captain”

Captain.  In that moment it sounded.....suspiciously  informal.

“Ready to go?”

“Yup”

After a kiss goodbye to her son she headed out with other woman for what felt like her first night out in forever.

The art show was indeed fancy, Olivia wasn’t sure the last event she’d been to where clearly disgruntled butlers served whatever was on their tray. She had also seen a couple of celebrities at this thing (though Kat has to whisper their names to her cause she had no idea who).

“This Exhibit is...gorgeous” Olivia stood beside Kat, sipping champagne as they both studied the large painting in front of them.

“Don’t recognize it do you?” Kat smirked when Olivia shook her head “this exhibit features newer upcoming artists of the past decade, read the sign.

“Would be better if I had glasses” Olivia sighed and leaned forward squinting and the black Ariel font started to be come clear. “Kat... you  painted this?!”

Seemingly more interest Olivia pulled back to study the artwork further. It was abstract and beautifully depicted what looked like Central Park. “Well I’ll be damned”

“Yeah, I used to paint,” Kat stood straighter clearly prideful until her voice lowered “Before I was on the force I.....went through a rough patch and decided to paint and stuff. I knew an art seller and he kept promising to release my work but I just did it for fun, never took it seriously”

“Don’t brush it off Kat this is...this is amazing. Let me guess this was how you were gonna swoon Gina?” Liv smirked. 

“Well, yeah” Both women laughed and Olivia stared at the painting longer.

“How much is the painting”

“Woah what?!” 

“We can buy it can’t we? I want to put this is the squad room”

“Captain....”

“The title comes with bigger pay, Tamin,”

And that was that. While Kat was pouting she did feel a bit cocky that her painting was gonna be put in the squad room. Though she and Benson agreed to keep it a secret that she was the artist, to keep from being mocked or from questions being made, and so they’d have their own inside joke.

So after the exhibit, Kat chose to ride Benson’s car back to the Captain’s apartment, the painting lying in the trunk. 

It only took less than an hour drive from the exhibit to her apartment and now they both stood in front of her door. 

“Thanks for the invite, Kat. I have to say I had fun and I’m  very  proud of you,”

“It’s nothing, Captain”

“ _Olivia_ , Kat, you can say Olivia....or Liv either or” Olivia patted Kat’s arm before tilting her head. Kat shivered under her stare.

“What is it?”

And before Kat could say anything else the older woman leaned in, and hugged her. Kat stood frozen as strong arms enveloped her in probably the warmest hug she’s ever had. Finally, she wrapped her arms around the other woman in return and laid her chin in the crook of the other woman’s neck.

She breathed her in and in that moment Kat felt like she could stay there forever. 

“You do box” Olivia whispered in her, sending chills down her spine, “you’re arms a crushing the hell out of me”

Kat pulled back and laughed. The older woman was funnier than she let on. 

“Goodnight, Olivia” Kat said

“Goodnight” she mouthed in return and watched the younger woman walk to the elevator.

—————————————————————

**_Next Morning_ **

Olivia stood at the breakfast bar cleaning spilled syrup before she picked up her phone. Noah was reluctant to get dressed but after the promise of ice cream, he sat in the living room dressed in clean clothes.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Amanda you want to grab a coffee at Georgies before we head to the park?” Silence. “Amanda?”

_“Oh uhhh Liv I don’t feel like going out today, I’m sorry”_

“Oh God are you sick? I can bring over soup, watch the girls and-“

_“_ _No”_ the blonde said bluntly.

“Oh.....Amanda are you okay?”

_“Yeah”_

“.......well I hope you get better”

_“Yeah.....listen Liv I gotta go,”_

“Sure” the line clicked and Olivia stared at her phone for a moment. “Hey Noah guess movie night is turning into movie day” 

_____________________________________

Despite the tension between her and Olivia, she had been honest about being sick (which was a happy coincidence). All she knew is before her girls transferred more germs than usual, hand sanitizer was definitely going to become a common commodity in the Rollins household.

She had to make it up to her Captain as well as get a chance to speak to her cause she did miss the older woman over the weekend. And a venti caramel macchiato was just the way to do it. She rushed into the squad room early, not surprised to see she made it in before Fin. She often wondered how he became Sergeant but still lacked procedure and job requirements. She snorted to herself and as she walked through the double doors she saw Liv instructing the desk officer and another officer about a painting.

Shit it looked nice.

“Woah what is that?” Amanda said as she walked to the older woman.

“Nice right?” Olivia grinned and softly thanked the blonde for her much needed caffeine. She took a sip and pointed to the painting. “Saw it at that art show, figured this place-“

“Could use a little pretty?” Amanda snorted. Olivia nudged her with elbow and snorted.

“That’s it boys” the officers had it positioned nicely on the wall and nodded to their Captain before going to the break room for early morning junk food binge.

By the time they made it to her office, the older woman had already consumed almost half her drink. “So, Amanda you good this weekend?”

“Yeah it was a small cold, pretty sure Jesse passed me somethin’ from school”

The women continued to talk but mostly about their children. Olivia knew how the younger woman could be when pressured and after pressuring her over the weekend she didn’t want to bother her any further.

Amanda on the other hand was trying to keep their friendship afloat, and not increase tension due to her recent lashing out. Though the blonde still felt resentment that this rookie was getting more admiration than she was. And although she could say maybe it’s because the Stabler fog Benson was under had disperse and was gone with Kat’s appearance unlike it was for her when Benson was standoffish from the very begging when meeting her. Or maybe she could say now that Benson was a Captain it was her job to remain level headed and cordial. However, she couldn’t say that she felt as if though Kat always got a better chance, it was like seeing a sibling get treated better than you ever had. And even though the blonde had worked her way into a friendship with the older woman, it seemed as if Liv still leaned her likeness towards Tamin...what was it?

“Amanda you okay?” The blonde shook her head realizing she had zoned out, not even noticing her partner had arrived and leaned in the office doorway staring at her just as concerned as Liv.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine...probably still got the cold.”

“I thought you said it was better”

“Well yeah but...probably still there so...”

Olivia looked at her a moment, clearly wanting to say more about her sketchy excuse but shook her head and thought better of it.

“Okay, so where are we on the 65th rapist?”

The rest of the day went without problems (suspiciously one Rollins opinion). Tamin had come in late but even then Amanda raised an eyebrow when Olivia patted the woman on the arm and told her it was okay. Neither of the young women had spoke to each other unless it was completely necessary, most being at the start of the day when Fin (who decided to take his position seriously today) damn near forced them to speak (“Listen let’s focus on the victim not whatever this is between y’all cause personally I don’t care, but we got a job to do”) but even after lunch he’d given up trying to mediate. Soon his interest turned towards the painting that had been fawned over by at least six officers (of which Kat counted). Catching the rapist was also an easy convenience, not only had Jonathan Lottes confessed to them but he was also caught on camera. Carisi, just as happy at the easy battle, said everything was good to go for trial and just by 4PM the squad was ready to go.

Except for Benson, signing off on work in her office.

Amanda laughed at Fin’s joke as the both of them got ready to leave. But she saw Tamin still sitting at her desk going over paperwork. Not wanting to speak to the woman, she looked at Fin and nodded towards the other woman.

Fin rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. “Hey Kat you stayin’?”

“Yeah, just catching up on paperwork” she shrugged. Fin and Amanda glanced at each other. It was weird for her to not run out of here on an early day, especially when she was the first one to suggest an early night at the nearby bar. “You guys go ahead,”

“You sure” Fin raised an eyebrow and tucked his keys in his jacket pocket.

Kat shrugged “Yeah, I’ll be fine”

“Alright, then. Come on ‘Manda I wanna play some pool”

Rollins smirked at she followed him out. “Why? To lose?”

Tamin watched them walk out, their banter drowning the further they got away, stopping altogether once she heard the loud ding of the elevator. She shook her head and gathered her paperwork before slightly jogging into the Captain’s office.

“Hey, Liv” The older looked up, glasses perched on her nose, and smiled. “I wanted to stay and help if you needed,”

Olivia pursed her lips and thought for a moment. Kat walked further into the office when the older woman picked up half a y’all stack of files on her desk and handed them to her. Tamin pulled one of the chairs beside Benson’s desk instead in front of it and sat down.

“How long you think we’ll be here?”

“Eh, maybe til 8 if we get this done fast”

“Should we order in?” Kat smirked and Olivia laughed. Not waiting for confirmation, the younger woman pulled out her phone and used doordash to order from the Captain’s favorite chinese place.

And while the older woman was saying what she wanted Amanda, who’d left her phone and came to her it back, watched the two bonding in the office from the squad room doors.


	4. Reflections

Amanda opened the door and stared up at the taller woman in shock, though Benson couldn't blame her. "Liv, what are you doing here?" Before the older woman could answer, blue eyes looked away from her and landed on her son. She watched Amanda grin at the boy, a rare genuine one that she felt privileged to see every now and then. "Hey, Noah!"

"Hey," he said. The boy was clearly looking past her legs, searching for his partner in crime. Though Benson loved that their children were close she knew in close proximity to each other there'd be hell, loudness, and a cluttered mess following the kids wherever they go. Even more so worrying was how Noah would play and enjoy spending time with the girls, though Olivia learned to raise her son with an equal mindset on gender, something she'd prided herself on. However, the Stone and baseball era wasn't her proudest moment but because of Noah's increasingly bad attitude last year and admission to wanting a father, she thought a well rounded man would be a perfect moral figure in his life. Though she should have forced Sonny to take that position instead of Stone.

"Well don't just stand there you guys come in," Amanda waved the Benson Clan inside her apartment. Noah immediately saw Jessi playing and was all too quickly willing to join her.

“Coffee?”

“Tea, actually if you wouldn’t mind,” Olivia followed Amanda into her kitchen, leaning against the island and she watched the blonde move.

“What’s this all about Liv?”

“I don’t know,” Liv shrugged, “I just fee like you’ve been...upset for the past week, even with me and I don’t know if-“

“Listen Liv,” Amanda snapped, harsher than she expected. And louder than she expected, the blonde even took to glancing towards the kids. While they were too engrossed in their imaginative world to notice, the two loud on their own, Frannie’s head lifted as she studied her owner. Amanda sighed and looked back at Benson (well over the other woman’s shoulder) “Look Liv, I know you’re all about sisterhood, feminism, and understanding and I know you wanted to give Kat little stories about what we as a squad have been through to build some sort of bond but telling her about Patton...you crossed a line”

Olivia gaped at her a moment, not a word forming from her lips. Amanda felt guilt for just a moment but beating around the bush was never her style and luckily the kettle’s shrieking interrupted the tense atmosphere.

Amanda turned around and didn’t hear the other woman speak until her back was turned. “Amanda...I’m shocked you think I would have told Kat about anything involving your personal matters, especially that,”

Amanda handed her a hot cup of tea, still guarded. “You didn’t?”

“Of course not, how could you ever think I would?” Olivia walked over to the couch, glancing back to see if the now regretful blonde followed.

The tension was there but as both women watched their kids for a split second, they sat in comfortable silence. Amanda relished in the sound of Noah and Jesse arguing over who got which doll, Frannie’s snores, and Olivia’s (kind of annoying) slurps.

However, the domestic aura didn’t last forever. Olivia set her tea down and stared at the other woman. “Amanda if there’s one thing I won’t do it’s betray your confidence,”

“Well then how does Kat know?”

“Maybe...” the older woman trailed off and Amanda’s defenses grew right there as she crossed her arms.

“What? Tell me”

“Maybe it’s...simply because you’re a woman working in SVU...some things just may be expected of you on how you approach a case,”

Amanda snorted.

“And maybe...”

“Oh God, Liv”

“Maybe, you’re looking for an even more reason to not like Kat...you know maybe all three of us should go out, have fun, spa day, a girls night out type of thing”

“Liv,” Amanda sighed, “like I said before I get the whole women empowerment sisterhood thing...but I don’t know Liv, some women just aren’t meant to be friends,”

Olivia sighed and looked back towards their children, smiling when she saw both kids had worn themselves out, asleep and lied on thrown down decorative pillows.

“Well, I know they were meant to be friends,” Olivia smirked, leaning towards the younger woman.

Amanda laughed and laid her forehead against Olivia’s, inhaling the strawberry hair product emanating from the older woman. “Were we meant to be friends?”

Amanda felt the older woman chuckle, her forehead knocking against hers. “It took a while but yes...I think we were meant to be”

“That’s good,” the younger woman yawned and missed something the older woman said, as she drifted off.

———————————————————————-

2 Days Later

“Please...kill me,” Olivia Benson gasped as she laid on the rough ground, sweat falling and chest pounding faster than normal. Her body ached and had no energy left to pull herself up, it felt as if her limbs were on fire being pricked with tiny needles.

Her attacker leered over her, laughing at her suffering, laughing at the deep painful inflictions caused by their own gloved hands.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re overdramatic Benson,” Kat laughed as she threw her gloves on the court.

“I think...it’s...warranted” the older woman said between deep breathes. “You damn near killed me,”

“I said this workout was gonna be intense”

“Yes, intense, not deadly,”

Kat rolled her eyes and sat on the ground beside her Captain, playing with the plastic of her gloves. It was only when her boss took a strangled breathe she looked over, and her boss was fine, however she was not. She knew the older woman was a looker but in tight elastic leggings and a lose tank top with a tight sports bra, her eyes wandered towards the sweat slipping down the woman’s curvaceous body. Her eyes specifically caught one drop slipping from between the older woman’s brea-

Olivia sat up with a loud groan and the other woman quickly looked away, glad the Captain was too busy catching her breath to notice her surroundings.

GET IT TOGETHER TAMIN, Kat took a deep breath and looked back at Olivia (making sure to never look past her neck).

“You wanna get a smoothie?” she smirked, throwing her tied gloves over her shoulder.

“Oh you think this is funny,” Liv stood up, Kat following her as they walked out the park.

Both women walked in comfortable silence not speaking until they were inside the smoothie shop around the block, ordering two banana strawberry smoothies. As they sat down Kat smirked as the Captain had nearly finished half her large fruit concoction just a few seconds after sitting down.

“Never again” Olivia groaned.

“You’ll be back next Saturday” Olivia offered no rebuttal instead choosing to give the young woman a frown.

As both women drank and talked about tv, mostly being Friends because it was the only show both woman were mutually watching, the older woman noticed Kat freeze. It was as if the officer had seen a ghost and before she could look around for this ghost it seemed it had walked over to their table in expensive gucci shoes.

There in front of both the worked out woman, was middle aged woman who liked a few years younger than Benson, with long fiery red hair pulled up with chopsticks. By the looks of her expensive evening gown, Benson knew the woman had to make ten times as what she made in a week.

“Well hello Katriona, fancy seeing you here,” Benson tensed as she heard the clear condescending undertones coming from the English accent.

“Gina,” Kat nodded. Olivia slightly moved closer to her, trying to build reassurance. And it may have made the situation worse as Gina’s eyes flew to the other older woman before sharply looking back at Kat.

“Where have you been Katriona?” she sighed, almost as if she was disappointed with her, “Richard and I haven’t heard from you in weeks,”

“So you can’t take a hint?” she spat back.

“Don’t be rude dear” Olivia normally strayed from interfering with a showdown but the way this woman was talking to Kat as if she were a child was getting under her skin. “Don’t cause a scene”

“Don’t give me a fucking reason to start one,” a few other customers nearby stopped and glanced towards their table and that’s when Olivia knew she had to quickly calm this situation.

“Okay, why don’t we all calm down here,” Olivia said, keeping a soft tone.

Gina snorted, “I’ve been calm since I came over here, it’s this firecracker that seems oh so tense...Richard and I could have fixed that for you,”

“I am not a fucking sex toy,” Kat sneered.

“Okay, we’re leaving,” forgetting their smoothies, Olivia grabbed the other woman’s arm and walked them out the shop, all while ignoring Gina’s cheerful yell of goodbye.

They walked in silence, Kat fuming as she all but stomped besides the brunette. “My place is just a few blocks from here, I’ll call a cab once we get there,” Ivia reasoned.

“Sure, whatever,”

Another awkward pause ensued until Olivia’s curiosity could no longer go unspoken. “So...Gina?”

Kat sighed, “Uh yeah...turns out her uhhh husband and her have this agreement with partners and their online dating matches.”

“And I’m guessing the deal was...”

“A threesome? Yeah,”

“Not your style?” Olivia smirked and was glad she gotta lighter reaction out the younger woman as she elbowed her and laughed.

“Absolutely not...sadly it’s something I’ve gotten used to, online dating, speed dating, regular dating, quick meet up at the bar...”

“What do you mean?” Maybe it was just her but Benson had been invited into a threesome her younger hears (though she declined) and have met weirdos constantly but to hear this was a thing for the young woman shocked her. Maybe it was this generation’s new thing.

“See when you’re bisexual” the younger woman glanced at the older woman, relaxing when she didn’t see the tense or awkward response she was used to getting from some people, “too many believe your interests in both men and women implies you’re a sexual being ready to indulge in threesomes, voyeurism, and kinks. Don’t get me wrong if it is live it up but bisexual people shouldn’t be used for fetishes, sometimes I want a nice dinner and a relaxing day cuddling...it just so happens I’d do it whether my partner is a man or a woman.”

Kat glanced at the other woman again, watching as the older woman clearly processed what she said as she nodded.

“I get it,” Benson said.

“No you don’t,” Kat snorted.

“You’re right I don’t, but I know it is wrong that you and other people have to deal with that,”

Kat nodded in appreciation “It’s whatever”

“But Gina got under your skin”

“Let’s just say as she flirted with me and I thought we’d run off into the sunset, here comes her husband trying to feel me up from behind, and she set it up,”

Olivia stopped and gapped at the woman. “Kat! They should be char-“

“No no...listen my elbow and fist taught him a lesson okay,”

The two stared at one another before Olivia shook her head and continued to walk alongside her. Kat faltered slightly when the other woman looped her arms through hers, pulling her into her side.

“Well I’m sorry went through that,”

Kat nodded. “People like you get me through it,”

Olivia smirked “Finally getting sentimental huh”

“And now you’ve ruined it, congrats that one second of mushy is all you’re getting,”

Both women laughed and continued walking towards Benson’s apartment, arm in arm.


End file.
